


Jail House Tales

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When some girl hits on Oliver, his girlfriends get mad and decide to teach her a lesson. Unfortunately they end up landing themselves in handcuffs for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail House Tales

“Stupid skank,” Laurel glanced over at Felicity and sighed, handcuffed in an interrogation room because of some stupid skank who couldn’t keep her hands to herself. “Hey, this isn’t just my fault.” Laurel rolled her eyes and leaned over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. “I was talking about the stupid skank at the club, not you.” Felicity’s mouth opened slightly and she turned a light shade of pink. “Oh. It is. She should have kept her skanky hands off of Oliver. The only ones allowed to touch him are us. And we touch him enough that he shouldn’t even want someone else to touch him. Not that we’re skanky like she was because no one should be doing that in public but he’s ours.” Laurel nodded her head in agreement. She rested her head on Felicity’s shoulders as she waited for them to be released. Guess there was on perk to be the Captain’s daughter, even if he did seem to be mad at her about this whole Oliver/Felicity love affair she was involved in. He could have probably have handled her being in a menage a trois or even with Felicity but add Oliver to the mix and any sense of support her father would have shown went out the window. “I threw a good punch though.” The look of pride on her girls face was enough to make her chuckle. “Yes it was. It looks like training is really paying off.” Not that it was just Felicity who had thrown a few punches. The second she had seen Skank as Laurel would always remember her as, pull Felicity’s hair she had jumped into the middle of it. Oliver had tried to stop them but at least he was finally learning that getting between them and whatever they were mad at was probably not good for his health or sleeping in a bed with them.

It was probably only a few minutes later that the police came but by the time they did, the girl they were beating on had a broken nose and busted lip and they both had a few bruises and scratches on them. Laurel much preferred fighting bad guys, at least they tended to throw punches instead of use their nails. A knock on the door and her father walking in made her sit up straighter. No matter the state of their relationship she always wanted him to be proud of her. “You’re both free to go. Seems like the charges have been dropped. Must be nice that Queen has his money back.” Laurel ignored the last comment from her father as he undid the cuffs. When he saw that he had done the same for Felicity she jumped off the table they were sitting on and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you daddy.” Felicity repeated the action with a smile on her face. “Thank you Captain Lance.” Her father blushed a little but she saw the trace of a smile on his lips. “Yeah, yeah. Felicity just tell your mother next time you talk to her I made the reservations.”

Her life was to weird sometimes and her relationship with Felicity just seemed to get more and more surreal. “Will do.” She linked their arms as they walked out . “You know this means he told your mom about this and she’s going to call.” She loved the wide eye look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Oh god. That means she probably heard the whole story. Is it okay that I find our parents dating weird. I mean if they get married that makes us step-sisters and I’m not really sure how many more taboos we can handle before this just gets weird.” Laurel sent her a side glance as Felicity led them toward Oliver. “We’re a threesome with a hacker, an ADA, and a billionaire former playboy who spends their nights running around in masks beating up bad guys. We passed weird about a hundred miles back.” She couldn’t think of three more different people but that was what made them work so well. They all had something the other needed.

When they reached Oliver the two girls separated both grabbing one of his arms. “Let’s go home.” He smiled as he kissed each girl. Anyone who hadn’t figured out what was going on with them certainly had after that fight. “What no thank you?” his eyes were shining and it was easy to tell he was amused by the whole situation. “We’ll thank you when we get home. After we remind you why you don’t want anyone else touching you.” Felicity looked around for a second and where they were and what she said came back to her. “In a completely non dirty sort of way of course.” Oliver chuckled and Laurel smirked as she shook her head. “No she means in a completely naughty way.” Oliver’s laugh followed them out as they made it to the car.


End file.
